The Demon Fox of Hellsing: Version 2
by E. Wojo
Summary: Redone. Naruto is transported to the Hellsing manor just as Alucard and Integra first meet. Can Konoha's most surprising ninja help them deal with the undead?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Hellsing.

"human talking"

'_human thinking'_

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

The Demon Fox of Hellsing Version 2

Prologue

"What the hell happened?" Naruto yelled as the backlash from his and Sasuke's final attacks colliding with each other created some type of swirling vortex and sucked them both in. Sasuke went in one direction while Naruto went in another direction.

Soon the swirling stopped and then Naruto was falling. After a few minutes Naruto landed face first on a stone floor.

"Ow." he said as he sat up. He noticed he was in a some kind of a room and that he wasn't alone. There were men pointing...well Naruto couldn't identify what they were pointing but they looked mad and yelled something at him but he couldn't understand the language.

He was about to say something when suddenly another voice stopped him. He turned to find a young girl clutching her left arm next to him. She said something in the same language as the man.

Suddenly Naruto heard a loud sound and felt an explosion of pain in his upper right arm. He saw blood dripping from a huge hole that thanks to the Kyuubi was already starting to heal.

It was then Naruto heard something that sounded like slurping or maybe even licking. He turned to the noise and saw what looked like a man licking blood off the ground.

"That's not good." Naruto said.

The man then crawled towards Naruto and started licking the blood that fell from Naruto's wound. After a few seconds the 'man' looked up at Naruto and said to him in Naruto's language "You have power boy."

Naruto noticed the man had blood red eyes, white hair, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. He also the man was restrained in some garment.

'Was' being the word since after speaking to Naruto the man with apparently just brute strength tore through the restraints and then tore through the men leaving only one man left alive.

The man or now in monster in Naruto's eyes turned towards them or more specifically towards the girl. On instinct alone Naruto brought out a kunai knife and stood protectively in front of her.

"Come any closer bastard and I'll show you what a trained ninja can do." Naruto yelled as the man appeared in front of him and pick him up.

"I'll be with you in a moment ninja." The man then tossed Naruto away and and inched closer to the girl.

Naruto grunted as he hit a wall. He was in a daze so he couldn't tell what was going on but he knew against that monster he needed to use a monster or more precisely a demon of his own.

'_Hey Fox lend me some of you chakra.' _Naruto's mental voice reached the cage holding the nine tailed demon fox and said fox replied **"Don't get us killed brat." **Suddenly Naruto's body was covered in red chakra that healed his wounds and started altering his appearance.

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was not having a good day. First her uncle tried to kill her then she had inadvertently woken up a very powerful midian named Alucard who went on a short rampage before apparently bowing before her and called her master. Afterwards she killed her uncle when he tried to kill her one last time.

And while all this was happening a young boy in strange clothes appeared from nowhere. Her uncle mistook him for a friend from school and when she denied it he shot the boy in the arm.

Then after Alucard's rampage the boy revealed a strange looking knife and said something in a language she couldn't understand but understood that what he said was a threat to the vampire as he stood in front of her as if he could protect her from it.

Suddenly Integra was stirred from her thoughts as she felt a dark aura coming from the room. She noticed Alucard looking at where he threw the boy and gasped.

A reddish aura surrounded him changing his appearence. His eyes became red and slitted, the whisker like marks on his face darkened and his teeth became sharp. His fingernails and toenails lengthened and sharpened into claws.

The boy's eyes looked at Alucard and yelled something before disappearing and reappearing before Alucard.

The vampire had a grin on his face as the boy shoved one claw through his chest and the other claw through his skull. Alucard's heart and brain were ripped out and squished between the boy's fingers.

Afterwards the boy dropped the disfigured organs, raised one claw above his head and slashed through Alucard's still standing corpse. The aura then faded away and the boy fainted.

Alucard's remains melted into blood and reformed completely unharmed. "Incredible! Unbelievable! What power from such a small boy. And to think I thought he was just another human."

"Isn't he another vampire?" Integra asked.

"No my master he's human. Whatever just happened doesn't change that fact. Besides the aura he gave off was demonic not vampiric. It made me feel for one small moment an emotion I have not felt since I became a vampire. Fear."

Alucard picked up the boy and motioned for his master to exit the room. "The boy might be useful to you master. I will take him to one of the guest rooms and I suggest having a doctor look him over. Now where's Walter at this moment?"

"South America."

Alucard stopped grinning and he said "That explains why this happened. That maggot would never have been able to even touch you if Walter was still in London." Alucard looked at the boy once and whispered "There's more to you than meets the eye ninja."

Then both master and servant headed upstairs with their guest

A few days later Naruto awoke in a strange bed. He saw that he was wearing a simple white t-shirt and shorts.

He checked for his clothes and noticed that they were gone.

He did notice that on a table were his remaining weapons and supplies. He had just finished tying an explosive note to a kunai when a familiar voice said "So the ninja finally awakens."

Naruto quickly turned around and threw the kunai at the source of the voice. He notices the monster now has black hair and is dressed differently.

Thankfully for Naruto, Alucard underestimated the throwing knife and allowed it to sink into his flesh.

A few seconds later the explosive note detonated and blew Alucard from the room.

Naruto quickly collected his weapons and about to leave when Alucard showed up. "Oh fuck." Naruto said as he decided to crashed through a window that revealed daylight. "This is going to be fun." Alucard said as he chased after the boy ninja.

Naruto ran across an open field looking for a way out when a cerain monster showed up again. "You weren't planning on leaving were you? I want to see your power again. Show me the power that caused me feel fear for the first time in a long time."

"You want power bastard. I'll show you what I can do." Naruto said as he made the hand sign for his most famous jutsu. Alucard lifted an eyebrow. "Sign of the Cross huh? Does this mean you're from the Vatican?"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly one Naruto became 30 Narutos.

"Let's get him guys."

"YEAH!"

All the Narutos charged Alucard who had a big smile on his face. "Most impressive. If nothing else you'd make great cannon fodder."

All the Narutos attacked and as each one attacked they were quickly defeated by Alucard until only two Narutos remained. "Got anymore tricks boy?"

One Naruto stuck out his right hand and the other started making motions with both of his hands at that hand.

Soon a swirling ball appeared and started growing bigger.

Suddenly several Narutos popped out of the ground beneath Alucard and restrained him. "I can't believe I wasn't able to sense them." Alucard then noticed the two Narutos from earlier were charging towards him. He decided to see what the attack could do.

When it hit him it felt like his insides were being shredded from the inside yet on the outside only his clothes were wrecked.

The attack made all of the clones poof and the original one was sent flying a few feet from Alucard and was knocked out due to exhaustion.

'_That's was certainly different.' _Alucard thought as he sensed his new master approach and not in a good mood.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked as she surveyed the damage. Walter walking up behind her. "First thee is a large explosion and one of our guestrooms is in shambles and then I find you fighting that same boy again."

"I'm sorry Master but once again this boy impresses me." Alucard said. He then proceeded to tell her what had transpired between the two of them.

"I can't believe this boy was able to do what you say." Integra said

"Well this boy is definitely not from England and I doubt that he's from the Vatican." Alucard said as he started towards the house.

"Might as well bring him back and this time we should put restraints on his bed and keep all of his stuff away from him." Walter said as he picked up Naruto and with Integra headed back to the house.

Naruto woke up to find he was in the familiar sewers of his mind. "Might as well talk to the furball while I'm here." Naruto said as he started down the path towards the Kyuubi's cage.

Naruto felt something was off and quickly turned around to see nothing. "I thought that there was something there a second ago. I must be suffering from chakra exhaustion or something." Naruto went back to going to Kyuubi's cage all the while not seeing the multitude of eyes watching him.

The eyes then melted and reformed into the familiar shape of Alucard. "Definitely not a normal person's mindscape. Let's take a look at the boy memories and then I'll drop in on him and his little furball." Alucard walked through the sewers searching for the place where Naruto's memories were.

Finally he came upon a door marked "Memories". Alucard walked in and was instantly bombarded with Naruto's memories. He saw every glare, heard every insult, and felt every assassination attempt that was thrown at Naruto.

As Alucard saw each memory he became more and more impressed. "Any normal person would've butchered these poor souls yet all he wants is to gain their respect."

Alucard was then shown a recent memory involving a 12 year old Naruto and two of his teachers. "So he has a demon sealed inside of him. That explains the demonic aura and everything else. That fool has it wrong. If he was the demon reincarnated then he would have had only the demonic aura instead of both a human and a demonic."

Alucard exited the room and was back in the sewer. Suddenly voices came from deeper within the sewers. "Time to meet this feared Nine Tailed Fox." Alucard said with a chuckle.

Alucard followed the voices till he reached a large room with steel bars that went from the floor to the ceiling. A huge piece of paper was sticking to the bars. On one side Alucard saw the young man whose mind he was intruding. On the other was a huge dark shape. Several slithering shapes were seen in the background. 'Very big tails.' Alucard thought.

Suddenly huge red slitted eyes opened and stared directly at Alucard. **"So our intruder finally reveals himself. Come closer. I want meet whoever is foolish enough to enter here uninvited." **

Alucard indeed walked closer noticing the slight shiver that went down his spine. 'Anything that could cause me to have even an inkling of fear is truly a worthy adversary. Too bad he's stuck in a cage.' "So you're the source of the boy's demonic aura." Alucard said as he walked forward as Naruto's eyes went wide.

**"Yes I am. Brat, do what I just asked."**Naruto nodded and tore a small piece of the paper off. Suddenly red chakra engulfed Naruto and swirled around him before it vanished. **"There now you should understand these humans language. Now go away. Let us real monsters have a private talk." **

Naruto suddenly vanished leaving the demon and the vampire all alone. "And I thought the boy was interesting before I knew of your existence. You are quite the bonus. Too bad you're all caged up. I would love to fight you."

Kyuubi started laughing at the last remark. **"I bet you would. How old are you anyway? 500, 600 years old. I've never met a vampire that lived that long before. Usually they last about 200 or so years before they do something really stupid and get killed." **

"The more things change the more they stay the same." Alucard said

Kyuubi's eyes glazed over and said **"You're right. Wanna see what just happened to the brat?" **A huge screen appeared from nowhere and showed what happened since Naruto left them alone.

Alucard looked on at what happened. As one scene was shown the vampire had a huge smile on his face. "I don't know what happened but I like the result."

A minute later his smirk changed to a frown. "The boy should watch where he's going."

The smirk returned a second later. "Maybe he shouldn't watch where he's going."

The next scene made Alucard give out a huge belly laugh. "HA HA HA HA HA! I didn't know she had it in her. Quite the firecracker my new master is."

**"Master huh? You'l have to tel me about that sometime."**Kyuubi said as Alucard began to fade. "

Sure if you don't mind I should see if the young lad needs help." Alucard's laugh filled the sewer as he faded away.

**"Quite the character we've run into brat. Something tells me that this will be quite the adventure." **Kyuubi said as he began to laugh even louder than Alucard.

As soon as Naruto woke up he noticed the restraints on his arms and legs. Being trained as a ninja he knew how to undo them.

However escaping from restraints was not his best subject. It took him a bit of time. Finally he managed to get his right hand free. It wasn't long before he freed himself.

He then snuck out of the room and was staring at several gun-toting soldiers pointing their weapons at him. He did the first thing that came to his mind. "Transform!" Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke ad what appeared from was not what the solders were expecting.

"You don't want to hurt me do you?" A woman's voice said as a form appeared from the smoke. It was blond, had pigtails, was female, and most definitely NAKED! Blood erupted from their noses and sent the soldiers flying away. "I'm glad that technique still works." Naruto said as he undid his sexy jutsu.

He then ran down a hallway looking out for any more enemies. What he didn't see was the girl from before as he bumped into her and they tumbled onto the floor with Naruto's head ending in the one place it probably shouldn't have been, underneath the girl's dress. (she hasn't gotten around to wearing suits yet. Probably will after this little incident though ha ha ha)

Naruto opened his eyes, noticed what he was staring at and removed his head from the confines of the dress and looked at the blushing girl. "Sorry." He said hoping to keep the girl from hurting him or worse getting someone else to do it. No such luck.

Integra couldn't believe the audacity of this boy. He escaped again from restraints that Walter secured himself, got past an dozen guards, bumped into her, ended up looking at the one place she didn''t want any mere boy to look at and all he could say was "sorry". She became red in the face, clenched her fist, and shouted "PERVERT!" before slamming her fist into the boy's face sending him through at least one wall.

As soon she calmed her face became red again only from embarrassment seeing what she had just done. "Oh my." Walter said as he walked towards the damaged wall. Integra muttered an apology for smashing the walls.

"My My what an amusing sight this was." Alucard said as he phased through the floor. "The boy has an interesting guest inside of him."

"What do you mean?" Walter asked as he watched Alucard pick the boy up. "He has a demon fox sealed of him. A powerful one to boot. It makes me shudder with anticipation of our next fight."

"And what makes you think I'll let you fight him? If the boy is as dangerous as you say I could just order you to kill the boy right now." Integra said still a little angry about what happened earlier.

"The boy could be useful my master. The boy is in control not the demon. Also he is from a different world than us. Finally his chosen profession would allow you to hire him to the Hellsing Organization." Alucard said with a smirk

Walter raised an eyebrow and asked "And what pray tell which profession would that be?" "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Alucard said as he dropped the boy on his head

"OW! Fucking Bastard." The boy said rubbing his sore head.

"Stop whining, you're in the presence of my master Sir Hellsing." Alucard said scowling at the boy.

Naruto stood up and said "Hello Sir Hellsing. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." all the while bowing to Walter. Walter chuckled and said

"Actually my name is Walter. This is Sir Hellsing." He motioned to Integra.

Naruto squinted his eyes and said "That's not a guy. I'm more than certain that's a girl." Naruto then blushed which infuriated Integra because she remembered where his head had been minutes ago. As she stomped over to the boy ready to rip his head off and shove it up his ass she was stopped by Alucard.

"Not a smart idea Master. Walter do you know what a ninja is?" Walter raised an eyebrow and said "Ancient Japanese assassins and spies. Why do you... I don't believe it.I refuse to believe that boy is a trained assassin."

Naruto started yelling shit at Walter only to be also stopped by Alucard. "Now don't you start boy. Walter, this boy is only a year or two younger than you were when you became the Angel of Death. Besides he's already seen death firsthand so don't judge him till you've seen what he can do. It's probably better to discuss employment opportunities over a meal. Walter come here for a second."

Alucard whispered something into Walter's ear. Walter pulled back and said "Might take a bit of time but I'm sure I can find some." Alucard smiled and said "Well then start now. I want the boy to stay and that might be the one thing that can keep him here."

Walter shook his head and said "Resorting to common bribery? I would've thought that beneath you."

"Yeah yeah lecture me later just get what i asked for." Alucard said as Walter headed for the kitchens.

Dinner was a quiet affair mostly on Naruto's part. He just listened as Alucard explained what it was the Hellsing Organization did.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that this group hunts and kills vampires. Yet you are one yourself. Why would you kill your own kind?" Naruto asked

Alucard chuckled darkly and said "Cause they're stupid and are too arrogant."

'That's the pot calling the kettle black.' Integra thought as she watched Naruto poke at the food in front of him.

"What is this? I can't eat this crap." Naruto said.

"Well I'm sorry but this is what we're eating." Integra said getting annoyed at his poking.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Walter will bring something that you can eat.." Alucard said with a smirk that showed off one of his fangs.

Suddenly a familiar smell assaulted Naruto's nose. "Is that..." Naruto asked as Walter came in with a tray with several bowls on it.

"Ramen Mister Naruto. Several different kinds in fact. Alucard believes that if we gave you this you might work us." Walter said as he put down the tray in front of Naruto. "Though I don't see how this is going to work Alucard." He said looking at the vampire.

"More please." Naruto said holding out an empty bowl.

"What do you mean...more?" Walter said as he saw the empty bowls. 'I only took my eyes off him for a few seconds.' Walter thought. "I'll have the kitchen ready some more." Walter said still a little shaken up.

"Ha ha ha. That was impressive the way you spooked him." Alucard said. "That reminds how did you happen to make blood come out of the soldiers noses?"

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto asked

"Maybe I want to replicate it for my own use?" "Can you change into a girl?" Naruto asked Alucard smirked and instantly he transformed into a girl. "That answer your question?" "Not really this was what I was going for. Transform!"

Suddenly a naked female Naruto appeared just as Walter was bringing in the next tray of ramen. The familiar sight of Alucard's girl form combined with a naked female blond was more than enough for Walter to pass out with ramen dripping all off his body.

Naruto transformed back to his normal self looking sheepish while Alucard still transformed laughing like a maniac with Integra was torn between checking on Walter and yelling at the two who caused him to pass out.

"You boy are gonna make life here at Hellsing most interesting." Alucard said between laughs.

Revised and restarted. Hapefully I can keep writing this story while doing my other projects.

Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next ten years Naruto learned the ways of vampire hunting from both Alucard and Walter. Naruto took to it quickly.

That didn't mean he forgot his ninja training. While he didn't know how to get back, his contract with the toads was still active. He was able to correspond with Jiraiya through the toads.

Through this correspondence Naruto was sent scrolls on jutsus and other things.

This ended when Naruto learned of Jiraiya's death at the hands of the Akatsuki leader.

Then at age 18 Naruto's seal acted up and literally fused Naruto and Kyuubi together making Naruto the new 9 tailed fox. When this happened Naruto almost lost control forcing Integra to place the same seal that her grandfather had placed on Alucard.

The Hellsing seal re-enforced the seal done by the Fourth Hokage in keeping Naruto and Kyuubi's consciousness separate.

The seal allow Naruto to access Kyuubi's power however like Alucard's seal Naruto couldn't access Kyuubi's full power without approval from Integra.

Present Day London

A car pulled up to a mansion in the dead of night. Neither of the occupants realized they were being watch from a figure perched on a nearby treetop. The figure watched as the occupants exited out of the car and walked inside. "Target has been confirmed. Releasing control art restriction system up to tail number three." it said in an obvious male voice.

If anyone was looking at the figure they would've seen a flash of red light before noticing that the figure vanished.

The man reappeared inside the mansion in a darkened room or rather he appeared on the ceiling of the door opened revealing the two from outside a man and a woman. The man was saying some stuff that sounded creepy while the woman just stood looking sexy.

The hidden man decided he had enough and dropped down to the floor in front of the two. "Who's there?" The man asked as he noticed someone new appear out of nowhere. "Situation C. Keeping power restriction of up to 3rd tail unlocked until target is silenced." the strange man said as he approached the the man and woman.

As his form was revealed they could see that the newcomer was wearing a black leather outfit with a hood covering the upper part of his face in shadow revealing only his mouth and what appeared to be whisker-like marks on his cheeks. If you looked deep enough into the hood's shadow you could see that the man was wearing orange tinted sunglasses. He also wore black gloves and it looked like there were claws on the fingertips. A nodachi was strapped to his back.

"What are you doing in my house? Who do you think you are?"

"The Hellsing Organization." The cloaked man said as he reached behind his back.

"What do you mean?" The other man said stopping as he saw a huge handgun pointed at him and the woman.

"Wait! Please wait!" The man panicked

"Out of the way human, unless you want to be a shit-like ghoul."

The panicking man ran away as a shot was fired from the gun. What looked like a glowing red bullet went straight into the woman's brain turning her into dust. The frightened man sat in a corner looking at the pile of dust muttering "V...am...pi...re." The other man walked out of the room with a bored look on his face.

As he walked out of the house he was greeted by several soldiers.

"The dipshit's inside. Oh and when you find him smack him upside his fucking head for me." the hooded man said to the soldiers.

The soldiers chuckled and ran inside the mansion.

He walked out of the grounds A car pulled up next to him and the door opened and the man entered the car. He sat down next to a woman in a suit and removed his hood revealing spiky blond hair with red tips. "The target has been silenced. Limited released of up to the 3rd tail complete Integra-chan." he said.

"You're supposed to call me Sir Integra or Sir Hellsing when we're out in the field Naruto." Integra said to Naruto.

Naruto smirked and said "I just said that the target has been silenced. The job is done which we're no longer in the field Integra-chan."

He then did the one thing many young members of British nobility would love to do. He kissed Sir Integra Hellsing right on the cheek without fear of reprisal.

If it were anyone else they would have been immediately shot dead. Naruto however was different. He kept her somewhat sane during her early years running the Hellsing Organization being around the same age as her as well as being her escort for the many social engagements she was forced to attend. He made the mansion very lively with his antics.

Especially during his many prank wars with the vampire Alucard.

Integra turned to him and said "There have been several disappearances in the village of Cheddar. We haven't confirmed a vampiric presence yet but as soon as we do you and Alucard are going in."

"You sure it's necessary for both of us to go? Quite of a few of the missions he and I have done together hardly go as planned. May I remind you of that vampire bar in where was it Mexico. How about that vampire tournament we were sent to infiltrate and ended up fighting some evil god of light. Then there was that time you loaned us out to the Japanese government to help find that supernatural serial killer." Naruto said.

"That was actually your idea Naruto."

"It was the fox's idea and you listened to it. Nearly got you killed in the process" Naruto said with a grim look on his face.

"But he was stopped so get over it." Integra said.

"Fine but if this comes back to bite me in the ass or should I say neck I'm gonna be real upset. I'll see you back at the manor." Naruto said as he disappeared in a flash of light.

Naruto reappeared outside the front door of the manor and casually walked inside. Once inside he noticed Walter standing to one side holding a tray with 3 bowls of steaming hot ramen. "I'm glad to see you in one piece Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said a thank you as he inhaled the ramen in each bowl. "I expected you to be back with Sir Integra." Walter said.

Naruto shrugged and replied "She mentioned that Alucard and I might be going on another mission together, I ranted and raved and just body flickered back here."

Walter nodded and pulled out a package and said. "By the way this came from the tailor's."

Naruto snatched it from Walter and ran into an empty room.

Walter smirked and waited till Naruto emerged wearing the exact same black leather outfit with one major exception. On the back in gold embroidery was the symbol of Konoha and underneath it written in kanji was the words "Will of Fire."

Naruto smiled and said "It was worth every pound. I'll wear this tomorrow night. Goodnight Walter."

"Goodnight Naruto." Walter said as Naruto walked to his room.

The next night

Naruto was awaken by a chuckle he would know anywhere living in the same mansion as this guy for 10 years.

"Obviously you being here means we've been given the go ahead for Cheddar Village huh fangface." Naruto said as the chuckle came back louder than ever.

The shadows in the room themselves pooled together and took on the familiar form of Alucard. "Yes we do. Get dressed we're leaving in 10 minutes." the No-Life King said.

Naruto quickly dressed himself and 9 minutes later stood next to Alucard. "Have I ever mentioned I despise your method of transportation?"

Alucard smirked and said "Every time. Oh by the way, Master wanted me to give you this. Special orders it seems."

Alucard handed Naruto a note with the Hellsing seal on it.

Naruto took the note, opened it and frowned as he read the note. "Does she really think that is necessary?" Naruto asked.

Alucard just nodded as suddenly both of them sank into the shadows and seconds later appeared in the forest just outside the village of Cheddar.

"Let's get going Alucard." Naruto said as he started walking towards the town. He noticed Alucard going in another direction. "Why are you going that way?" He asked as he caught up to him.

Alucard with his always present smirk said "The vampire and his ghouls are that way."

Naruto stared at Alucard for a minute before yelling "WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE?"

"Cause you didn't ask."

BANG!

"Did you have to shoot my foot off?" Alucard asked.

Naruto growled at the vampire and walked in the direction Alucard was walking before.

Alucard looked at the moon and said "What a perfect night. It makes me want to have a bite to drink. HA ha ha ha ha ha!"

Naruto turned around when he heard Alucard's laugh. "Loony bastard." he grumbled as Alucard caught up to him. "You're as insane as Kyuubi."

**"You take that back. I'm not insane just eccentric." **Kyuubi said despite that fact only Naruto could hear him.

'You both can go fuck yourselves.' Naruto thought as they reached a clearing.

They heard a woman's scream and they both saw a female police officer being molested by a vampire in priest's robes. "Oi asshole, if you're gonna be doing that don't do it in front of everyone and that includes the ghouls."

Naruto said hoping to get his attention.

Everyone turned toward him and the vampire asked "Who the hell are you two?"

Alucard walked up beside Naruto and said "Your death."

The other vampire laughed and said "My death? Ha! You two are pathetic. Kill them." He snapped his fingers and suddenly a wall of firearms appeared and started firing at them.

After a minute of continuous gunfire both Alucard and Naruto fell to the ground full of bullets.

The other vampire laughed at the two fallen hunters till suddenly "DAMN-IT I JUST GOT THIS BACK FROM THE TAILOR'S!" Naruto screamed as Kyuubi's chakra repaired both his body and his clothes. Alucard just laughed as what Naruto believes to be black chakra repaired his wounds.

(If anyone who has seen the 1st OVA you know what I mean. If not go to youtube and put in Hellsing OVA 1 and watch it)

Both of them got up and brought out identical guns called Casulls. They both started shooting the ghouls.

As soon as all the ghouls were gone they turned to the stunned vampire. "How?" he asked his voice a little shaky from seeing his ghouls get slaughtered.

Alucard flashed his usual smile and said "The silver cross of Lancaster Cathedral was melted down to make these 13mm exploding shells."

Naruto smirked and said "Mine are much different. They're made of compressed demonic chakra that comes from the demon fox that lays within my body."

Alucard reloaded his Casull and said "Nothing we shoot ever gets back up again." Both of them pointed their Casulls at the vampire who immediately took the police girl hostage.

"Why help these pathetic humans?" he asked.

Naruto growled "Why kill off an entire village? It's obvious you weren't hungry cause you don't look like a big fat blob. I've faced off against true pure vampires and compared to them you're a fucking cockroach." Naruto then cocked his gun.

10 minutes later

Naruto was walking towards the police blockades whee he was sure Integra and Walter were waiting for them. He turned his head toward Alucard and his new servant as they approached from behind him.

Naruto was still trying to figure what had happened back there. The target vampire had captured the police girl and begged them to let him go.

Alucard asked the girl if she was a virgin, she said yes, Alucard shoots through her to hit the vampire and then kills him. The rest was still fuzzy to him but the next thing he knew Alucard bit the girl and turned her into his fledgling.

"Integra-chan's not gonna like this." Naruto said as they came within sight of the blockade.

"You let me worry about my master." Alucard said as he adjusted the sleeping girl in his arms. When they reached the blockade Integra was waiting for them.

"The target has been silenced Integra-chan. Unfortunately there were no survivors." Naruto said.

"Who is she then?" Integra asked with a hint of anger.

Naruto turned red and said "She's dead."

The next few minutes were all about Integra screaming at Alucard for doing such a thing and then at Naruto for letting him do it. When Integra finally calmed she said "You still have a job to do Naruto. The rest of us are leaving."

As she headed for her car Naruto shouted "Does this mean you don't want to cuddle tonight?"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"OW! Guess not." Naruto said as he fell to the ground.

A few minutes later...

Naruto was outside Cheddar Village trying very to ignore the voice in his head telling him not to do what he was about to do.

**"Look just do what needs to be done and be done with it."**Kyuubi said.

"Easy for you to say. You enjoy doing this I don't." Naruto said.

Naruto looked at the town and sighed. "It's times like this I regret working for Hellsing. Releasing power restriction up to Tail 5."

Naruto's whole body was covered in Kyuubi's chakra which formed itself into a cloak in the shape of a fox with five tails.

Naruto looked at the ghost town of a village for a minute before swinging his five tails at the village.

Five energy waves crashed into the village one after the other wiping out the buildings.

After the last wave passed by any traces of Cheddar Village was no where to be seen.

Naruto reverted back to his human form and sighed "I can't believe Integra-chan ordered me to do this."

**"The note said that the order came from those Round Table assholes. Blame them not her."**Kyuubi said.

Naruto took the note out of his pocket and looked at it again.

"Naruto,

Satellites confirmed that there are no survivors in Cheddar Village. Orders from the Round Table, after you and Alucard silence the vampire you are to remove all traces of Cheddar Village just in case there are other vampires hiding out in the village. A story has already been concocted on what's happened.

As your master I order you to comply with this order."

Signed: Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing

Naruto then crumpled the note and burned it to ash before body flickering back to the Hellsing Manor.

The next night

Naruto walked down the hallway where Alucard's new fledgling was. He was decked out in what Alucard described as a replica of Walter's clothes during World War 2.

"How was Walter able to wear something like this during a war?" He asked himself as he tried adjusting his collar.

When he reached her room he opened her door and noticed her staring at the mirror only her reflection wasn't staring back at her.

"Starting to sink in yet?" Naruto said as he walked up behind her.

"What?" She shrieked as she didn't realize Naruto's presence.

"Ow. My ears are sensitive don't do that again." Naruto said holding his ears.

"Sorry. I didn't realize..."

"You should have sensed me. I have a unique chakra signature. At least compared to most humans. I'm sorry if I startled you."

The girl stared at him and asked "Have we met before Mister...?"

"You know A boy I once knew said you should introduce yourself before asking for another's name." Naruto said smiling at the memory. "Seras Victoria"

Naruto bowed and said "Naruto Uzumaki, Hellsing's personal demon. Well actually demon hybrid. I'm still human just with practically limitless demonic power and eternal life."

Seras just stared at Naruto as he gave his introduction. "There's no such things as demons."

Naruto started laughing. "Yeah and there's no such thing as vampires yet here you are." Naruto sat down in a chair. "Consider yourself lucky. Don't know why but do it. Your master is one of if not the most powerful vampire in the world. Just don't make him angry. Also never ever mention The Rocky Horror Picture Show in his presence."

"Huh?" Seras said looking confused

"You want to hear the story?" Naruto asked with a evil smile.

Seras was unsure about it so Naruto decided to tell her about it anyway. "This was about three years ago. The end was blurry but what it was was Alucard and I as well as a squad of Hellsing soldiers were sent to check out a suspected vampire nest. When we got there..."

(flashback no jutsu)

Naruto ran through the corridors searching for the vampires that resided in the building.

Alucard walked behind him shooting at any ghoul that wasn't outside getting shot by the squad "You notice the ghouls are just standing around like statues. It's like their masters don't care what happens to them." Alucard said.

Naruto turned around and asked "You think it's a trap?"

"Maybe." Alucard said with his ever present smirk.

"Great." Naurto kicked down a door and there were three vampires sitting around a bong laughing like hyenas.

"Hey who the fuck are these clowns?" One asked just before he and his friends were silenced.

They searched the room and noticed lots and lots of narcotics. "It's bad enough that humans do this crap but vampires also." Alucard as he stared at several lines of cocaine.

**"Dare him to snort all that. Tell that if he doesn't that's he's a chickenshit." **Kyuubi said to Naruto. Naruto repeated the message and Alucard that he would do it only if Naruto would do it also.

Naruto agreed and well lets just say if he could die Kyuubi would have laughed to death at the two. An hour later the soldiers came upon a sight that would give them nightmares. Naruto was brandishing a poker swinging at nothing all the while cursing Alucard from letting bats fly out of his ass. Alucard meanwhile was dressed in a leather cosset singing every song from Rocky Horror.

(end flashback)

"And afterwards when Integra-chan found out she was livid. She shot Alucard several times and practically beat me to death with the very poker I was swinging around. So what do you think about that?" Naruto asked with a smirk

Seras looked like she was about to pass out so Naruto quickly changed the subject. "Not all of our happenings are as weird as that. The Raccoon City incident was definitely one of them."

Seras turned to him and said "You were there?"

"Oh yeah want to hear about it." Naruto asked.

"Uh..." Seras started to say.

"Too bad. Let's start at the beginning." Naruto said his smirk never leaving his face.

Like before I've rewritten it and added to it. Next Chapter will be the combined and rewritten Resident Evil chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Hellsing.

"human talking"

'_human thinking'_

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

Chapter 5a

Raccoon City 1998

Naruto Uzumaki looked out the window at the burning city from his helicopter seat and thought 'Well I hope at least they have ramen here.'

**"We're about be dropped into a city infested with ghouls and you're worried about your stomach." **Kyuubi yelled.

'First of all furball, we're not sure these are really ghouls. Intel said this was caused by a virus of some sort.' Naruto said through their link.

**"Which thanks to yours truly you shouldn't be infected by it. Unless of course you get bitten by a hundred of the infected at the same time and what are the odds of that happening."**

'Considering the entire city may be infected, I don't want to think about the odds of it happening thank you very much. Second all I've had to eat on this trip was fucking granola bars. So excuse me for wanting something with more sustenance.' Naruto shut off the link between them.

"Oi Uzumaki!" the pilot shouted.

Naruto turned to the helicopter pilot and shouted "WHAT?"

"We're nearing the LZ. Remember you're supposed to clear it for those guys right there." The pilot said pointing to the dozen Hellsing soldiers behind him.

"I know that."

The co-pilot turned to Naruto and asked "Why are we even here? A zombie infested city in America is not really the concern of Hellsing."

Naruto smirked and said "We're doing a good deed. Besides Sir Integra believes this virus could be a threat to England and the crown. Also the Americans said that if we help them with this they'll allow Hellsing access to their 'big red monkey' to use for certain emergencies. I don't know what that means though. Walter and Alucard knew what it meant though. That good enough for you?"

"We're over the LZ." the pilot said.

Naruto nodded and walked over to the door of the chopper. He adjusted the standard Hellsing uniform he was forced to wear. "I hope Integra says yes to my request for my own mission wear."

**"As long as it ain't orange I'm sure she'll be fine with it."**Kyuubi said as Naruto opened the door and stared at the 50 foot drop to the landing zone. 'They better have ramen here or I'm gonna be so pissed. Naruto then jumped out of the chopper to the ground below.

As soon as Naruto hit the ground he pulled out his custom Cassull and started popping off the head of any zombie that was within 25 feet of his position. As soon as every zombie was taken care of Naruto motioned for the helicopter to land.

When it did the pilot yelled out "We have a slight problem." "What is it?" "Sir Integra called on the radio. She said some asshole authorized a nuclear strike to happen at dawn. Target: Raccoon City. Looks like someone is removing any evidence of this incident."

"That means we have 6 hours to do what we need to do." "Right. We're leaving. Call us when you're ready for pick up." The chopper lifted off the ground and flew away leaving Naruto and the soldiers in the zombie infested city. "All men, we have a job to do and only 6 hours to do it in. Let's go."

As they all started walking towards their destination they didn't realize that 3 pairs of eyes were watching them. 2 of the pairs were watching from inside a abandoned apartment. Inside was a man with blond hair wearing sunglasses and a uniform of some kind. The other was a Asian woman wearing a red dress.

"What do you want to do about them?" The woman asked.

"The zombies should be able to handle them and if not then I'll personally deal with them. Just do your job." The man said.

The last pair of eyes were watching from a rooftop and they belonged to a man who wore an old world war 2 nazi uniform. In his left ear was a radio. "So that's Hellsing's demon fox. Keep an eye on them. Remember first priority is obtaining the virus. However if the opportunity appears I want to see how you fare against him Captain." A voice said on the radio.

The 'Captain' nodded and disappeared.

Naruto and the Hellsing soldiers jogged through the ruined streets of Raccoon City shooting at any zombies that came within 5 feet of them. Naruto looked at a map that was given to him by Walter just before he left on the chopper. On the map there was two circles connected by a line. One circle where the landing zone was and one where their destination was and the line showed them where to go.

**"I swear I don't get humans sometimes. Why would someone create a disease that turns people into undead and not have something to control them? Vampires make ghouls and can control their every movement." **Kyuubi said to Naruto.

'Well from what I've seen of this world during our time here, some people just want to watch the world burn. It sickens me.' Naruto thought as they reached their destination.

Naruto turned to the soldiers and said "Listen up. This here is an Umbrella Corp owned building. May not look like much but intel says it's actually a secret lab. We're here to get a sample of the virus as well as other evidence so that the Americans can put an end to Umbrella Corp. Stay alert. There maybe zombies as well as other monsters here. Also probably Umbrella employees that won't surrender the objectives."

Naruto then walked into the building shooting a zombie that was standing in the middle of the hallway. The other soldiers walked in and split up into 4 groups of 3, each searching a different area.

Naruto walked down the hallways looking for any of the bio-labs that would probably have samples of the virus. Every once in a while he came upon a half eaten corpse either lying on the floor or walking around. Either way Naruto blew it's head off.

Suddenly Naruto heard screaming and gunfire coming from his earpiece. "WHAT'S GOING ON! ANSWER ME!" He yelled.

After a minute there was silence and then "Sorry sir. Got ambushed by some weird creature. I'm the only survivor and I'm fading fast. Guess I won't be coming back home with you guys after all. BANG!" was all Naruto heard before he went into the next room and started shooting at the zombies that were in the room till they were nothing more than bits and pieces.

"If I ever meet the fucking people in charge of Umbrella I'm gonna introduce them to a certain multi-tailed fox and it will a meeting they will never forget." Naruto said as he started down a hallway that looked noticiably less rundown and more like the hallways of a secret lab.

**"Or survive. Ha ha ha."**Kyuubi said.

"That's true." Naruto said as he entered a large room filled with computers and large tubes. One of said tubes had a large grotesque human-like creature floating in it. It had grey skin, no hair mouth full of flesh ripping teeth and it's left hand was apparently transformed into a huge deformed claw.

"Definitely not someone I want to meet in a dark alley." Naruto said as he walked up to a still functioning computer. "Let's hope all those lessons Walter gave me in computer hacking pay off otherwise this mission is a bust." Naruto said as he started trying to hack the Umbrella Corp computer.

As he was doing it he didn't notice the creature in the tube open it's eyes.

Naruto types on the computer unaware of the awakened monster behind him. "Yes yes come to papa. Yes yes...NO NO! Ha ha ha I love that line. Naruto said as he worked his fingers on the keyboard. He smiled as the skills Walter taught him got him access to what he needed. He pulled out a CD ROM and inserted it into the disk drive.

He then started downloading all of the files in the computer. He also commanded the computer to prepare a sample of the virus for transport with all the precautions. Naruto then started hearing a banging noise from behind him. He turned around to see the monster in the tube awake and banging on the tube trying to get out.

Naruto then noticed small cracks appearing on the tube. "That's not good."Naruto said as he looked at the computer. It showed that it needed 10 minutes to finish the download.

Naruto quickly got out his walkie talkie and called out to any of the remaining groups. After a minute he finally got a reply. "Pierce here sir, looks like we're the only ones left."Naruto frowned and said "I've almost got what we came for. Get to the roof and call for our chopper. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Naruto then heard the sound of glass breaking and turned his head to see the monster almost out of his tube. "Better make that 20 minutes. Naruto said as he brought out his Cassull and started shooting the monster in the torso and head.

The chakra bullets merely sent the monster back a step before it charged through what was left of the tube and was coming full speed at Naruto. "Aw shit." Naruto said just before the creature grabbed him and threw him face first into a wall.

"Ok that hurt." Naruto said as he felt blood dripping down his forehead.

Suddenly Naruto came up with a insane plan. 'I hope this thing's too stupid to realize what I'm up to.' he thought as he once again opened fire on it this time however going for it's knees hoping that it will fall down like any another person.

After a minute or so it fell to it's knees. Naruto seeing his chance grabbed a grenade he had with him and stuffed it into the creature's gaping mouth. He then backed up several feet away from it all the while putting as much of the fox's chakra into the Cassull without completely destroying it. Naruto then carefully aimed it at the grenade and fired. The explosion completely destroyed the creature's head and upper torso leaving only the lower torso, legs, and forearms.

"Talk about going to pieces." Naruto said as he saw the computer finish not only copying the files but place a sample of the virus in a bulletproof case. "Now that's over with...Pierce I hope you called for our chopper."

"Yes sir it'll be here as soon as...Hey who are those guys?" Suddenly a half dozen gunshots sounded from the walkie talkie and that sent Naruto running to the roof. As soon as Naruto burst through the door to the roof he found himself staring down two gun barrels.

Naruto stared at the two men pointing guns at him. One was dressed in all black while the other looked like a nazi from World War 2. Naruto drew his Cassull pointed it at both of them. "I don't know who either of you are but since it's apparent that you killed my comrades I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you both out."

Several gunshots were heard across the rooftops. Naruto stared down at his bullet-ridden chest and muttered "Shit." then he dropped face first.

The man in black pointed his smoking gun at the nazi and said "Well now it's your turn." Suddenly Naruto's body poofed obscuring both men's view. A loud gunshot later and the man in black was sent flying to the edge. The smoke cleared to reveal Naruto unharmed pointing his Cassull at the man in black. "Boy are you stupid." The nazi smacked Naruto's Cassull from his hand and it went over the side. Naruto peered over the side to see his gun smashed on the sidewalk.

**"Walter's gonna be mad at you."**Kyuubi said in a mocking voice.

Naruto didn't answer back because he was engaged in hand to hand combat with the nazi. A minute later the man in black apparently unharmed by the gunshot started attacking them both. Naruto jumped away from them both and said "You two definitely aren't normal, thankfully for me neither am I."

**"Time to see if this Hellsing seal is all that it's cracked up to be." **Kyuubi said as Naruto prepared his first tail release.

"Releasing control art restriction system to tail number 1." Naruto said.

Red chakra covered Naruto's body. His blue human eyes turned into red slitted eyes. His nails lengthened to claws and his teeth turned into a mouthful of fangs. His whisker marks became more profound. "Situation C. Keeping power restriction unlocked until both targets are silenced." Naruto said just before he charged at them both.

Both men could barely keep up with Naruto but they still managed to land hits on him. The man in black hit Naruto in the left side of his face. Naruto made his right hand flat and slashed the man in black's left cheek. The man screamed as blood flowed from the wound. Naruto took advantage of the situation and threw the man over the side. However when Naruto looked over the side he saw no sign of a body. Naruto had no time to contemplate this because the nazi was once again attacking him.

As they fought Naruto's enhanced sense of smell noticed his opponent smelled of wolf. "Why aren't you bothering Little Red Riding Hood or the 3 Little Pigs or something." The nazi's eyes widened in shock as Naruto quickly kicked him away.

Naruto then noticed his chopper approaching and decided to finish it quickly. He created several clones and while most of them distracted the nazi, one stayed behind and helped Naruto create his rasengan. Naruto then slammed the rasengan into the nazi's belly and sent him flying.

The clones disappeared as the chopper arrived. Naruto got onboard and said "No else is coming." The pilot nodded as the chopper flew away from the rooftp and the zombie filled city.

Hellsing Headquarters Present day.

"And the rest is history. So what do you think?" Naruto asked Seras. The fledgling vampire just sat there looking stunned.

"Well why don't I leave you alone." Naruto said as he exited the room.

This was much harder for me to rewrite so I mostly just fixed the spacing and combined the chapters.

Next chapter will be the long long LOONNNGGG awaited first battle between Hellsing and Iscariot.

Hopefully it'll be up by April.

Also I still need more characters for my Naruto/One Piece/Kamen Rider Kiva crossover. Only one person had given suggestions.

Finally this idea for a Naruto/One Piece story popped into my head. It starts like other stories. An immortal Naruto with the Rinnegan in the One Piece world.

He decides to go after One Piece for adventure, the oppotunity to fight strong opponents, and of course meet hot chicks.

Naruto then gets this idea in his head to get himself a powerful all hot female crew. He figures it's never been done before so he figures why not.

Now I'm willing to start if you loyal readers can't help me some more. I'm willing to accept not only ladies from One Piece but also from other animes like Bleach etc to be part of Naruto's crew. Hell I'll put in a few ladies from Naruto if you want.

Now I'm probably being a perv here but hell I don't know if anyone has really written a fic like this before. If they have I haven't read it.

Review on this fic or send me a message with your ideas if you want to see this fic happen.


	4. Petition

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better by Text-Enhance" id="_GPLITA_1" style="text-decoration: underline;" href="#" in_rurl=" click?v=VVM6MzY0OTI6NjpleGFtcGxlczo1NTQ1MDJlM2M2NWIyZjExNj AwMDVlNDJlM2E2NjgwZTp6LTEwMzItNjI4NjI6d3d3LmZhbmZp Y3Rpb24ubmV0OjQxMDEyOmU4MmIwNzc4ODUxYWNiN2IxZjE4Mm I5N2QyYTQxM2Q0"examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a by Text-Enhance" id="_GPLITA_0" style="text-decoration: underline;" href="#" in_rurl=" click?v=VVM6Mjk5MzI6MjM6cmVnaXN0cmF0aW9uOjA2ZDJjNjYwNWI5ZD E1MDc0NTJkMzc1ZWRjMGEyN2MxOnotMTAzMi02Mjg2Mjp3d3cu ZmFuZmljdGlvbi5uZXQ6MjU5Nzc6YjM5OGM0OWQ1ZjJjM2IzMm ExZWM4YjY3NGZlOTU5NTE"registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may by Text-Enhance" id="_GPLITA_2" style="text-decoration: underline;" href="#" in_rurl=" click?v=VVM6MTQyNTI6NjphZ3JlZTowMDU3MGU3ZjJkMGEwMWIzOTMxM2 ZjMDg4N2Q0YTEzYTp6LTEwMzItNjI4NjI6d3d3LmZhbmZpY3Rp b24ubmV0OjMzMTY1OjA1M2NiNGM5NDY1OTdlNzMxZDExZmZkMz MzMDc1Yjk0"agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hellsing

Chapter 4

Alucard had been taking his new servant out during missions thus Naruto wasn't being sent out as much. Not that Naruto had a problem with that. That gave him more time in the gym and at the firing range. This was the case tonight as Naruto left the firing range only to almost get run by Hellsing's intelligence officer.

"Where's the fire?" Naruto asked.

"No time. Sir Hellsing has to be notified...Iscariot is on the move." the officer said as he ran up the stairs.

'Iscariot huh?! I wonder who they are.' Naruto thought as he followed the officer to Integra's office. Naruto managed to arrive just as the man began his report.

"...Our fears confirmed, the Vatican's special operations Iscariot Organization is on the move." The officer said.

"What is the Iscariot Organization and have come I've never heard of them until now?" Naruto asked.

"Iscariot, the Vatican's special operations unit. The most powerful agents the Vatican commands. Assassins trained to deal with heathens and heretics. They work under Section 13, a black operations unit." Integra explained.

"Are we talking about 'The' Vatican as in where the pope lives?" Naruto asked.

Walter just nodded.

"How large a force did they send?" Integra asked.

"Two agents were deployed only one is known to us...the Paladin Father Alexander Anderson. We don't know the idenity of the other." The offcier said.

"Did you say Alexander Anderson? God knows what would happen if he ran into Alucard and the girl. I'm leaving for Badrick, fetch my gun, my sword, and prepare two bodyguards. Walter keep working on the Vatican. Find out who the other agent is." Integra said as she stood up.

"Of course sir." Walter said as he bowed.

"I'm coming along." Naruto said surprising Integra. "If this Anderson is as bad as you are apparently making him out to be then I should be there just in case."

"Fine. Get your things and meet me on the helipad in 5 minutes. You're not there, I'm leaving without you." Integra said.

Naruto nodded and quickly left to get his things.

Four minutes later Naruto was fully dressed in his uniform following Integra and two bodyguards to the helicopter while Walter was listing off Anderson's infamous nicknames.

"Paladin Anderson. Executioner Anderson, Bayonet Anderson, Off with its head Anderson, Dust to Dust Anderson. Place of birth unknown. Age unknown. The only thing we do know is that he is a expert monster hunter. Much like how Alucard is our best line of supernatural defense...Anderson can be described as the finest agent Vatican Section 13 has to offer."

"What about the other one?" Integra asked as they reached the helipad.

"I was only able to find two pieces of information. He is a former apprentice to Anderson and that he is known as the 'Lightning Avenger'. If I have to guess he's much like what Naruto is to us...A top secret soldier known only to Iscariot and the highest ranks in all the Vatican. A last line of defense as it were." Walter said as Integra, Naruto, and the two bodyguards got into the helicopter and flew off towards Badrick.

'The Paladin monster slayer...the Purifier. God I hope they haven't started killing each other yet.' Integra thought.

Meanwhile at Badrick...

Alucard and Seras had gone through the building wiping out ghouls left and right. Seras much to Alucard's delight was finally beginning to understand what it meant to be a vampire as she squashed a ghoul's head underneath her boot. However just as she was about to lick some blood off of her glove several bayonets pierced her back sending her to the ground.

"Blessed Blades?!" Alucard said as several papers flew through the air and attached themsevles to the walls. "A barrier?!"

Alucard then heard two sets of footsteps coming from the stairs and noticed two people coming into the hallway. Both wore glasses, priests attire, and grey overcoats. The taller of the two had short blond hair, green eyes, stubble, and a scar on the left side of his face. In his hands were a pair of bayonets which were covered in blood. The shorter of the two had black hair tied back in a ponytail, black eyes, and a broadsword attached to his back.

"Beautiful moon tonight don't you think." the taller priest said as he walked towards the two vampires.

Seras whimpered as she tried to get up.

"You voice sounds so lovely when you're whimpering in agony. Don't worry, you're not dying yet. I didn't pierce your heart. I haven't had a good hunt in a long time. I intend to enjoy it."

"It's not much of a hunt if the prey can't run away Father Anderson." the shorter priest said.

"Vatican Special Division 13...the Iscariot Organization." Alucard said.

"That's correct you Hellsing dogs. You must be Alucard...The famous Hellsing family pet vampire." Anderson said as he began walking towards Alucard.

"What did you do with the vampire we were hunting?" Alucard asked as he walked towards Anderson.

"He's dead I'm afraid. Not much fun really, I didn't even get to enjoy myself." Anderson said as the two walked past each other before stopping. "It seems you two are the only ones left."

"Really?" Alucard asked before he turned around and pointed his gun at Anderson only to get stabbed in the neck by a pair of bayonets. That didn't stop Alucard from putting a bullet in the paladin's head sending him to the ground dead.

"You attacked a vampire head-on in the middle of the night. You're a brave man father. But you're also a fool." Alucard said as he removed the blades.

"Takes a fool to know one." The other priest said as he leaned against the wall.

"You gonna stand there till morning hoping the sun will weaken me enough for you to kill?" Alucard asked pointing his gun at the smaller priest.

"Maybe you should make sure your last opponent is dead before going after someone else." The priest said as Alucard felt a chill up his spine as Anderson was now not on the ground dead but standing behind him laughing like a madman.

Anderson stabbed Alucard in the back and Alucard leapt away shooting Anderson 4 times sending him to the ground again. This time however Anderson almost immediately got back up with an insane grin on his face as he charged Alucard trying cut him down while Alucard just kept shooting him.

Alucard leapt away as Anderson threw several bayonets at the vampire. Alucard managed to shoot most of them before Anderson grabbed him and sent him to the far wall just as two of the remaining bayonets impaled themselves into Alucard's hands nailing him to the wall.

Anderson pulled out two more bayonet as the bullets were pushed out of their holes as said holes closed.

"Amen." Anderson said.

"A regenerator!" Alucard said.

"Correct. A living weapon created by the human race to defeat vile monsters such as yourselves." Anderson said as he threw several more bayonets at Alucard impaling most of his body except his heart.

Seras looked on in horror as she noticed the other priest pull out his sword and it somehow became covered in elcectricity. He then threw the sword like a javalin and it pierced Alucard's heart. The electricity sending jolts through his body. This gave Anderson time to get close and slice off Alucard's head off.

"Amen!" he said as the head went flying.

"MASTER!" Seras shouted as the head landed near her.

"HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!" Anderson laughed as he bent over backwards while the other priest stood behind him with his back to Anderson while his head looked to his left.

Seras quickly grabbed Alucard's head and crawled away while the priests were busy with whatever is was they were doing.

"That's it? This thing was Hellsing's ultimate weapon? The great domesticated vampire? What a disappointment. He's a joke. Bloody Protestants screw everything up." Anderson said as he turned to find that the other vampire had slipped away.

"After all that she was still able to crawl away. I guess I underestimated my little Draculina." Anderson said as he pulled out two more bayonets.

"You know that asshole we just killed never admitted he was Alucard. I read in the archives that Alucard can change from male to female at will. Intelligence never mentioned a fledging vampire in Hellsing's ranks. That bitch may have beeen the actual Alucard. What better way to fool the enemy than to pretend to be a doe eyed, big breasted, dumb blond stereotype?" the other priest said as he pulled his sword out of the other vampire's body.

"You may have a point." Anderson said as he stalked down the hallway.

In the skies over Badrick...

"Hurry, knowing Iscariot...no knowing Alucard it's probably already started." Integra told the pilot. Meanwhile Naruto was just sitting there when suddenly he stood up open the door of the copter and jumped out towards the ground.

"NARUTO, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Integra shouted as Naruto hit the ground and started running towards the building where the fight was happening.

'What is this I'm feeling? Why does it feel familiar?' Naruto thought as he suddenly poured chakra to his hand forming a rasengan. Naruto then jumped into the air slamming the rasengan into a wall of the building. Naruto felt some resistance and poured more chakra into the rasengan till he finally broke through.

Meanwhile Anderson was closing in on Seras when he noticed his barrier was reacting to something outside. Suddenly the wall and barrier shattered when a blond haired young man dressed in black broke through with some kind of energy ball in his right hand.

"Impossible!" Anderson shouted as the ball was slammed into his stomach and sent him flying throught a couple of adjacent rooms.

Naruto noticed what or rather who he had hit and dispelled the jutsu. "My bad Padre." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Seras shouted as Naruto turned to her.

"Good you're all right where's...oh." Naruto began tp say when he noticed Alucard's severed head. 'That idiot got his head cut off. He better come back to life before Integra-chan gets here or there will be hell to pay.' Naruto thought when a familiar voice interrupted him.

"You broke through Anderson's barrier. That's to be expected from Konoha's most surprising knuckleheaded ninja." the black haired priest said.

"How do you know that title or better yet Konoha at all?" Naruto asked while placing his hand on his gun.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me, dobe?" the priest said as he closed his black eyes before opening them up to reveal familiar red eyes with tomoes in them.

Naruto sucked in a breath as he recognized those eyes. "It can't be...Sasuke?"

I said it'd be April when the next chapter would be up. Didn't say it'd be April 2013.

Next chapter: Two old teammates reunited and continue where they left off...as in trying to kill each other.


End file.
